jdbestfandomcom-20200214-history
4x4
|game = |year = 2013 |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |mashup = Best of JD4 |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = Light Blue Cyan (Mashup) |nogm = 3 |pictos= 74 (Classic) 70 (Mashup) |perf= Mehdi Kerkouche (P1) Laure Dary (P2) Céline Baron (P3)https://youtu.be/9W3TTpA6Mw4?t=3m53s Yoni Jayl (P4) |nowc = 4x4 (Classic) 4x4MU (Mashup)}}"4x4" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a yellow pig. He wears light grey overalls with pink chains, with one pendant including a unicorn. P2 P2 ''' is a woman. She wears a blue jean collared crop top with orange fringe, and her skirt is also the same; blue with orange fringe. She also wears orange leggings underneath, and blue booties. She has long orange hair with a faded orange cowboy hat. P3 '''P3 is a woman. She wears a bright blue bodysuit along with a pink one piece with two red shoulder pieces. She also wears red boots, and a pink gold and black hat. Her hair is in a short black bob. P4 P4 is a human-unicorn. His head is pink with a blue mane, purple lips, and yellow eyelashes. He wears a pink tank top, and dark pink loose pants. He also wears black converses. 4x4 coach 1.png|P1 4x4 coach 2.png|P2 4x4 coach 3.png|P3 4x4 coach 4.png|P4 Background The background is an American rodeo show act, with fire shooting from the sides of the floor. The floor also has red, white, and blue patterns with stars all over, displaying the pattern of the American flag. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same. All of them are Wave Gold Moves from P1 to P4: P1: Hit the air with your right hand. P2: Shake your hand to the left and kick your right foot was you move forward. P3: Raise your right hand up to your head as you walk up forward. P4: Put your hands on your hips. 4x4 gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 (P1) 4x4 gm 2.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 (P2) 4x4 gm 3.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 (P3) 4x4 gm 4.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 (P4) 4x4 gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1, 2, & 3 (P1, P2, P3, and P4) in-game Mashup 4x4 has a Mashup with the theme "Best of JD 4" '. It features only dancers from . Dancers *Beauty and a Beat'' *''We No Speak Americano'' *''On the Floor'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Beauty and a Beat'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) *So What'' *''Mr. Saxobeat'' *''Beauty and a Beat'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''We No Speak Americano'' *''Super Bass'' *''Call Me Maybe (Alternate) *''Beauty and a Beat *''Good Feeling'' *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''On the Floor'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' Appearances in Mashups 4x4 appears in the following Mashup: *''Rabiosa'' '''(Bring Your Friends) *''You’re On My Mind'' (Quatro) Trivia *''banged'', piss, and hell are censored. ** All three words are replaced with whip cracks. * Nelly's part was cut from the version used in-game. ** However, he can faintly be heard at the end of the bridge saying "Yeah." * The lyrics, "Who can't you tell?" was changed to "Can't you tell?". "Who" can still be briefly heard. * In the Mashup, the dance starts as soon as the song begins. * This is the second song in which the cracking of a whip can be heard, after Cotton-Eye Joe. The third would later be Circus. Gallery Game Files 4x4 cover generic.png|''4x4'' 4x4 p4 ava.png|P4's avatar in Just Dance: Best Promotional Images 4x4 promo coaches.jpg|Coach extraction Others 4x4 thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) 4x4 thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) 4x4 coaches e3 2014.jpg|''4x4'' coaches at E3 2014 Jesaispasdanser 4x4 cameo.png|P4's cameo on the music video for Je sais pas danser Jd2017 wii tutorial.png|Tutorial screen featuring P4's unicorn head Videos Official Audio Miley Cyrus 4x4 ft. Nelly (Lyric Video) 4x4 (JD2015 Version) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers 4x4 - Gameplay Teaser (US) 4x4 - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Refrences